ShoChan's Strangest Adventure
by ZazaoChan
Summary: Of a Marshmallow Man, his wife and A very sexy super hero.  CRACK!


I Came up with this a few months ago, for fun.  
The Characters I used belongs to their Respected owners.  
Dedicated to My Twin, Mariam Please excuse the bad grammar and spelling mistakes (I'm still young AND they're on purpose xDD)

Enjoy!

Warning(s): Pure Crack, shounen-ai...Byakuran/Shoichi and Random Characters.

Me: Heh By the way I hate this pairing as much as I hate my math teacher xDD Just felt like writing this :3

Mariam: Its not BYASHO its more like One sided love..ITS FUNNY AND IT INCLUDES RANDOM STUFF Oh god i just gave away a spoiler

Me: Err,, okay? Enjoy 3 and excuse the lame title

* * *

**Sho-Chan's Strangest Adeventure**

"Sho-Chan..Oh Sho-Chan" Byakuran hollered, batting his eyelashes.  
"Yes Byakuran-sama?" The redhead replied with a sigh.  
"Oh Darling I told you a thousand times! Call Me Marshmallows! 3"  
Irie raised an eyebrow "Bloody Hell! DO you have a nut as a brain?"  
"What?" Byakuran AKA 'Marshmallows' frowned.  
"It's nothing..." He paused "..nothing"  
Byakuran looked at Irie curiously, then he ordered his body guard pplz to open the big doors.  
"Let them in so we can start the meeting" He told them while slipping on a sun glass, 'cause he thinks he's cool like that.

Soon everyone came in and took a seat, Exept for Byakuran, and Irie stood right behind him.  
Byakuran Started the meeting, Telling his family the latest news when suddenly-  
-It hit him.  
He looked back at Irie then thought_ 'I know why Sho-Chan is mad at me..It's 'cause I never pay any attention to him in meetings...'_ He looked back again, his gaze met Irie's and the younger man smiled nervously. He looked as sad as a goat, and Byakuran thought it was heartbreaking.  
He Then came up with an Idea.  
"As you can see...I called you all here-" He paused to shoot Irie a look plus a free smile, which made the red head sweat a bit.  
"-To discuss to you..about the Vongola Family-"  
He paused again, giving Irie another look,  
"-It seems like the Vongola from 10 years ago-"  
Pause. Another look. "-Has been transported to this era-"  
Pause. Look. Irie shifted uncomfortably.  
"-And for some reason..Only One person knows!"  
Pause. Look. Irie gulped_ 'He found out..?'_ Irie thought anxiously.  
The meeting hall started buzzing with noises as the pplz asked questions and stuff.  
Then Genkishi raised his hand.  
"You may speak" Byakuran told him.  
Genkishi cleared his throat, "First I'd like to say that You're lookin' kool in your sunglasses"  
"Why thank you, Phannie" Byakuran said sweetly.  
Then the Phantom knight continued, "If I may ask..who is that person?"  
Byakuran thought for a moment then looked at Irie.  
He Breathed, Irie gulped, the room fell silent.  
"Do you know-" He spoke.  
"Know..?" Everyone questioned.  
"The muffin man." Byakuran whispered.  
"The muffin man?" Gamma asked.  
"The Muffin Man!" Shrieked Byakuran.  
"Yes then?" Iris Hepburn asked, filing her nails.  
"He's married to the muffin man!" Byakuran hollered.  
"The muffin Man?"  
"THE MUFFIN MAN!"  
"Omg.." Everyone in the room murmured.  
"Just kidding!"Giggled Byakuran.  
"WAT" Everyone yelled.  
"The person is not married to the muffin man!"  
"Oh?" Glo Xinia raised an eyebrow.  
"He actually married to the Marshmallow man!"  
Shock. Silence. Irie fainted, though he woke up to the smell of a cheese (yum cheese) a Cervello was waving in front of his nose.  
"Thanks Gurl" He sighed.  
Byakuran cleared his throat and Irie swallowed hard.  
"Well my Wife, Time to fess up, noh?" Byakuran grinned cupping his "wife's" cheeks.  
"Uhhh.." Irie began. 'Think Shoichi think' he thought.  
IDEA!  
Irie bitch slapped Byakuran's face and during the few seconds of Byakuran's mental shock Irie jumped out of the Window and started falling. Falling. Falling.  
FAAAALLIIIIIIIIIIIIING.  
_'This is the end'_ He thought, squeezing his eyes shut.  
To his surprise he landed on something warm.  
Irie opened one eye slowly, he then saw a bald man dressed in underwear and had a cape tied around his neck,  
He had a big, cheezy heroic grin plastered on his face.  
"Captain Underpants?" Irie cried.  
"In flesh and blood!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to tell you that Barbie is having a wedding!"  
"Oh that's nice.."  
"But sadly Ken dumped her for a guy called Chikusa so she's really really Sad" "Omg we have to cheer her up!"  
"Yes lets do this!" And he landed down on the floor, with Irie still in his arms. (lol?)  
SUDDENLY...  
"NOT SO FAST!" A voice yelled from behind.  
"Uh oh" Irie recognized the voice immediately.  
It was...**Byakuran**! DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN!  
He was dressed in underwear and had a cape tied around his neck, just like our favorite hero, Captain Underpants.  
Irie admitted that he looked hot.  
"OMG YOU WANNABE!" C.U. cried "Go copy someone else cause I'm too sexy for my shirt"  
(What?)  
"Leave my whife alone!" Then he spat at Captain Underpants.  
Immediately C.U. turned into...MR. KRUPP*!  
"What am I doing here? and why am I carrying a gay boy? And Wtf is that guy doing in his underwear? AND WHY AM I IN UNDERWEAR TOO? BLAH BLAH BLAH"  
"RUN MR. KRUPP RUN!" Irie yelled.  
But it was too late.

**The End.**

* * *

Mariam: What happened? o,o Byakuran: It's nothing *pause* Nothing :)  
All: O_O""

Mr Krupp* In case you didn't read C.U., C.U. turns into mr krupp when water is thrown on him AND SPIT IS WATER :D i think...

Reviews are loved :3


End file.
